


Fireplace

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [29]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Myfanwy and Gestalt enjoy a weekend away Infront of a fireplace. Established relationship.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #29: Fireplace

The crackling of the fire. The light flickering around them. The heat warming her chilled skin. Her hands in Alex's curls. Their dick moving inside her. Their lips on her breast. The skilled touch of their hands just where she needs it.

Their hot breath against her skin. Their gutteral groans. The cries of her name around her as the other bodies watch. The spark of her EVA on her skin, lightly buzzing against theirs. The feeling of connection. 

The reverance and the awe radiating off them. She's so glad she agreed to go away with them for the weekend.


End file.
